


Meditation

by tachi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachi/pseuds/tachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future AU in which Kise is a yoga instructor and aomine is a professional basketball player.  (first time writing in Aomine's pov, so I apologize for any ooc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

Aomine Daiki has always been confident in his masculinity and his bachelor status. He’s the type that watches basketball games in his boxers while eating potato chips off his chest and swearing at the television. His porn collection is legendary and his basketball shoes smell the worst out of the entire team’s. So when his coach wanted him to try something as un-masculine as yoga, the power forward was anything but impressed.

“Trust me, it’ll increase your flexibility and make those formless shots of yours even more powerful.” He rolled his eyes.

“I mean no disrespect coach, but I think my time would be better spent lifting weights or doing squats.”

“Aomine, your first session is tomorrow at noon. If your not there I’m benching you for the next game.”

* * *

 

 The power forward bitterly replayed the conversation in his head as he pushed open the door to the fitness studio and walked inside. The air conditioning was a nice welcome from the summer heat and he unstuck his tshirt from his lower back before surveying the room. He quickly found the separate yoga room that branched from the main hall, as this wasn’t his first visit. The last time he’d been there was to do strength training with his personal fitness instructor, kagami Taiga, but he preferred the gym closer to his apartment and never came back.

_A place like this does yoga? Tsk whatever I hope the instructors hot maybe that’ll make this at least bearable._

He adjusted the strap on his bag and made his way into the studio. Mats where laid out on the floor, he picked the one in the back corner and set his bag down. There were about ten other people in the room, chatting and introducing themselves. He remained in the back and searched for who would be the instructor of his dreams. The only person that was wearing a staff tshirt was a blond that looked to be in his early twenties. The power forward had to admit he was better looking than a lot of girls he knew, but still…..He groaned inwardly and rubbed his temples. Whatever, it’s only 45 minutes he can do this.

The blond’s cheery voiced droned on and on throughout the entire lesson. he thought yoga was supposed to be spiritual and zen and all of that shit, but Jesus that kid never stopped talking. While aomine was tuning out the blon-Kise’s, he said his name was kise- voice and lazily following along with the poses he noticed a few things. Firstly, that Kise was able to bend in ways that looked incredibly unnatural, even to a professional athlete. He also realized that his instructor was quite built, unexpectedly so for someone in his profession. It was strange, Kise was strange. What kind of person so energetic this early in the morning? The tanned male sighed, grabbed his bag and was about to leave when he heard a voice that was already becoming too familiar from behind him.

“Hi! Your the famous aomine daiki, aren’t you? Those formless shots of yours are amazing! I watched your game last Saturday and-” That’s when he started to tune the persistent yapping out, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t already heard before. He yawned and his eyes traveled leisurely around the studio, thinking about Mai-chan and how he needed to pick up her new photobook today. “-you see, I used to play basketball back in high school so meeting you is-”

“Wait, you play basketball?” So that was the reason behind his muscular physique.

“Well, not very often any more I injured my leg and…” His voice trailed off and the look of confidence he had been wearing before was replaced with doubt.

“Oh.” Aomine daiki, bachelor and expert conversationalist. Kise crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“My high school team was nationally renowned, I may be out of practice but I’m confident I’d still be a challenge for you.”

“Eh? Are you sure about that, pretty boy?” He smirked at the challenge, but the cool resolve remained in Kise’s eyes.

“Yes. I’d like to play a one on one with you sometime, if your not too busy.” His schedule was pretty full with practice, sleeping, eating and Mai-chan but he’d find time for a little match with blondie. It was rare for the blue haired male to show much interest in people at all, much less someone he had just met. Something about Kise intrigued him, he somehow reminded him of the people he knew back in teiko.

“I’ll make time. See you around, Kise.”

* * *

Kise Ryouta has always been confident in his abilities, as a basketball player, as model, as an instructor and as a pilot in training. Although his injury has held him back from reaching the professional level, he's content with his current skills and his current course in life. Then Aomine Daiki happened, and his passion for basketball was rekindled. Frankly speaking, he'd always been a bit of a fan boy. Aomine's style was just so cool. To think that he'd get the opportunity to play against such a prolific player was something he never thought he'd have the opportunity to do.  A twinge of regret over his injury resurfaced, since he was given such an opportunity but being unable to play at his full potential just wasn't fair. 

The blond was contemplating what his oha asa ranking must have been in order to have even met the guy as he was walking home from night school, and decided to stop by maiji burger. The place was quiet as usual at this time, and he waited less than a minute to place his order. The door chimed and another customer walked in as he was scrolling through his twitter feed. His head snapped up and soon as he heard that uniquely deep and gruff voice.

"Aomine-cchi?"

"Cchi?! Oh, its you." His lips tugged downwards into a grimace and his eyebrows furrowed. "Is that some sort of horrific or something?" Normally,he added it to the names of those he admired but he didn't want aomine to know that and it just kind of slipped out.

"Yeah, it's reserved for ganguros." The tanned male snorted. 

"Sure. Isn't it kind of late for you? You fazed me as one of those rise early and sleep early kind of guys" 

"Oh I was just getting home from night school and didn't really feel like cooking..." He never felt like cooking. "I'm guessing your one of those 'always hungry' kind of guys?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Night school? Yeah, kinda. Not as bad as Kagami though."

"I'm taking a course to become a pilot. Oh Kagamicchi! I forgot he was your personal trainer." Kise was surprised at how easily the conversation was flowing, the other male had seemed like the type to be bored by small talk but he was giving the blond his full attention.

"Yeah, he's ok....Hey are you busy right now? You still owe me a one on one."

"Ehh?! Right now?"

"Why not? I know of a court not too far from here, I was just headed there actually. We can eat while we walk." His eagerness and the prospect of a new challenge emitted a grin from Kise, and he nodded. He threw;

"You better not go easy on me, Aomine- _cchi_." over his shoulder before grabbing his food and exiting the burger place. Aomine responded with a groan and;

"I wouldn't dream on it."

 

The five minute walk was filled with eating and the tanned male wasted no time once they arrived at the outdoor court. He passed Kise the ball and crouched into position. The ex small forward did the same, staring him down and analyzing the other's stance before attempting to dribble past him. He didn't get very far before Aomine stole the ball and scored. 

"Don't go easy on you, eh?" 

"Shut up! I'm just getting started." 

They played for about half an hour, and although Kise was able to hold his own and push his opponent's limits, he still lost by a few points. Both of them were breathing heavily, and Aomine reached into his bag to grab a towel before throwing it at Kise. He wasn't expecting it and just barely managed to catch it.

"Your bangs are stuck to your forehead, it looks gross." 

"Rude." He stuck his tongue out at the blue haired male before wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"How did you injure your leg anyways?" His voice seemed to be slightly lower than usual, almost tentative.

"Hmm? Oh, I fractured it badly playing basketball in my second year of high school and it hasn't been the same since." He didn't play anymore sports that year, but returned to the basketball team for his third and wasn't able surpass the level he was already at. It was frustrating, but his teammates were always supportive and he's been able to find other things to keep him busy. 

"I see. I guess you weren't too bad, for being a cripple and everything." 

"Excuse me?"

"What? I wouldn't mind having another one of these sometime." The power forward glanced over at the boy sitting on the bench next to him just in time to catch one of the most dazzling smiles he'd ever seen. It was so open and genuine, the stars seemed to dim in comparison. His eyes trailed down from the blond's face to his well defined collar bone and strong shoulders, and he started to think maybe these yoga lessons were a good thing after all.

"I'd like that, Aomine-cchi."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy aokise day ~ this is my first serious fic so please be patient with me. So far it doesn't feel like much of an au, but I promise there will be more yoga stuff in future chapters. Credit for the AU idea goes to Mukkun.


End file.
